RWBY the Movie: The Archdjinni of the Rings: Hoopa
by GameHearo266
Summary: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages but with a few twists. The biggest of which being the presence of Beacon's very own Ruby Rose. What ties does she have the Archdjinni of the Rings? And more importantly how and why is she here and not on Remnant? Only one way to find out.
1. Demonstrations of Power

It was a bright sunny day in the small settlement that would one day grow into a metropolis. All of a sudden a golden ring appeared in the sky and from within it a blue glow came. The ring then expanded as the owner appeared from it head first. The people of the settlement watched in awe. Soon the massive twenty one foot four inch Pokémon fully emerged from the ring with the blue glow from the ring disappearing. Then the Pokémon said only one thing as it directly faced the people looking at them with a toothy smile. "Hello!" It then rotated its body upwards with its detached arm seemingly reaching for the ring. The ring then returned to its place on the wrist of the detached arm.

To give a physical description of this giant its skin was a light blue color. It was bipedal and had a singular arm floating next to it which had two golden rings on it. One at the wrist the other near the end just before a black nub where the elbow would be if the arm where connected to its body. On the other end was a three fingered hand with three black claw-like spikes at the end of each one. On its head it had a large dark purple bushy upward pointing ponytail-like hair do with two golden rings at the base. Its eyes were the same shade of purple with a ring of yellow around the purple and they had white sclera. It had black horns that had a slight curve toward the end and they had dark purple fur at the bases. In addition there were two golden rings at the base of each horn and one near the middle. It had a circular yellow mark on its forehead that surrounded a black spot. It's mouth was full of sharp pointed teeth with the last two on its lower jaw being especially long to the point that they were visible even when its mouth was closed. It also had a pointed black snout. Six tufts of fur surrounded its torso and at the center of it was a large golden ring with what appeared to be a black hole within it although it wasn't actually a hole and was in fact some kind of dark surface. Sticking out of five of the six tufts of fur were five golden rings each proceeded by a black nub akin to that of the arm. Meanwhile the one tuft that lacked these two things instead had a hole in it. The Pokémon also had two legs that very similar to that of a human. Along each leg was a purple stripe that widened at the knee before making a circle at the base of the yellow tip of each foot. Each foot was shaped similarly to the curved shoe type commonly associated with Arabia though not as thin. Around each ankle were two more golden rings as well as one around the waist with fur sticking out underneath. It also had a long tail which is structured like an upside down triangle starting directly below the torso. The tail had a dark purple stripe that ran along the top that cut off near the arrow-shaped tip which also had the same shade of purple. It also had a pointed chin which was purple with the underside being the same light blue color as the rest of its skin.

After retrieving the ring, the Pokémon then briefly landed before resuming its levitation kicking the ground leaving a small mark in it as it flew high up into the air. Then as it prepared its ring once more another arm appeared out of the upper left hand tuft of fur. At first it appeared a bit wispy as though it were part of a ghost. The arm quickly took shape however and was a mirror image of the other. The Pokémon prepped that arms ring too and both lit up with the same blue glow. It then began moving its right arm in a circular motion. As it did this the blue glow was replaced with an orange glow before some lava appeared from it. The lava didn't fall however and was held in place presumably by the Pokémon in question. "Appear!" It said and with that the lava fell. And within it one could make out the silhouette of something falling inside the column of lava. Both the lava and the thing in it fell upon a nearby hill, the lava splashing upward briefly before flowing out in all directions. As it cleared what ever was in it came into proper view.

Much like the one that had brought it here it too was a Pokémon. It stood at a height of eleven feet and six inches and was bipedal and dinosaur-like. Its body was covered with thick segmented red plates of skin that act as armor. It had a gray underside and large white spikes on either side of its head, body, and tail. Each hand had four white claws and it had four red dozer-like blades at the end of its bulky tail. Each foot had three white claws with the underside being gray. The seams of its armor plating appeared black which also formed an intricate pattern on the upper side of its hands and its eyes were yellow. Its mouth was full of sharp white triangular teeth. This was the Legendary Pokémon said to be the creator and personification of the land, Groudon the Continent Pokémon and it gave a ferocious roar to announce its arrival.

The people looked on in amazement at the sight of Groudon. Meanwhile the other ring's blue glow deepened before a large mass of water fell through. Unlike Groudon, the Pokémon summoned through this ring could be seen as it fell into the waters of the nearby docks.

This Pokemon was whale-like and stood at a length of fourteen feet and nine inches. It had two large pectoral fins each with four white square-shaped structures. Its body was a deep blue color with a white chin area and two small spike-like structures protruding from it. Above each of its yellow eyes were two white oval-shaped spots. It had red stripes around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso. Much like the seams of Groudon's plating they formed an intricate pattern on the top and bottom of the pectoral fins. The tail was tattered with four trailing parts with the two inner ones being smaller than the outer ones. Its eyes were shadowed with black and its mouth contained sharp white teeth. This was the Legendary Pokémon said to be the creator and personification of the sea and Groudon's counterpart, Kyogre the Sea Basin Pokémon.

As Kyogre landed in the sea Groudon turned to face the Pokémon that had summoned it. The seams of its plating began to glow with the colors of molten lava and flames began to build up at the back of its mouth. With a roar it fired off a stream of fire at its presumed opponent. However the Pokémon instead lowered one of its rings activating it and let it absorb the attack. Kyogre then jumped out of the water ready to attack as evidenced by the light blue orb of Ice Beam in front of its mouth. Before it could fire off the attack however the Pokémon lowered the other ring and activated it. From it came Groudon's Flamethrower which slammed into Kyogre resulting in an explosion which also negated Kyogre's Ice Beam. As it fell back into the water Kyogre let out a long cry of pain. The people looked on in amazement as the Pokémon had so easily used one of its opponents attacks to counter the other even if the attack didn't actually do much to Kyogre save for disabling the Ice Beam and knocking it back into the water. Just as Groudon was about to fire off another Flamethrower it caught sight of something out of the corner of its eye. Quickly spinning around with surprising speed, it launched the attack at what had caught its eye only for it to miss and strike the ground leaving a small crater. What appeared to be a red blur to the people was easily tracked by Groudon and the other Pokémon. The blur quickly reached Groudon and leaped at it while being mindful of the lava. Groudon didn't just stand there, however, and began to clash with the blur. As it approached Groudon the Legendary Pokémon's claws began to glow light green and they were surrounded in a claw-shaped aura of the same color. The sounds of blades clashing filled the air. Meanwhile the other Pokémon continued its fight with Kyogre after the Sea Basin Pokémon had once more attempted to freeze it with Ice Beam. The Pokémon's right hand balled into a fist and it was enveloped in electricity. Using a ring to cut the distance between them it swung its fist downward right onto Kyogre's head dealing more damage than the Flamethrower from earlier. In response Kyogre fired a streaky pink beam of energy from its mouth only for it to transported away by a ring. After the failure of its Signal Beam, Kyogre had finally deduced that ranged attacks likely weren't going to much. At least not on their own. Groudon on the other hand was having an easier time as its opponent lacked the ability of Kyogre's meaning it could actually land some hits. After some misses it finally managed to land its Dragon Tail attack which knocked its opponent a good distance. When they landed the people could finally see exactly what was fighting the Continent Pokémon.

It was none other than a human like them. Though from a distance one wouldn't be able to tell their gender they all knew it who as this wasn't the first time she'd done this. No matter how many times she did so, she never ceased to amaze them with her fighting abilities. Of course the people weren't the only ones who knew her. All three Pokémon that were there knew her and what she was capable of. Turning to face each other Kyogre and Groudon gave each other a silent nod. Turning back to their opponents they both roared accepting the challenge before them. Both the human and Pokémon grinned. "Heh, I'd expect nothing less of the embodiments of the land and sea." The Pokémon said with glee in its voice. "The two of us versus the two of you?" The Pokémon's human partner asked lifting her rather large red and black mechanical scythe. For the time period it was far more advanced than anything else in the world. Their opponents simply nodded as Groudon got into a battle stance. The ringed Pokémon lowered itself closer to the ground as both it and its partner got into their own battle stances. They then stared each other down for a moment as if waiting for some unheard or unseen signal to give them the okay to start. And then chaos broke loose. Flamethrowers, Signal Beams, and many other attacks flew around. However despite that almost none of the attacks actually made their way towards the people and those that did were transported away by a ring. The battle raged on. With their combined efforts Kyogre and Groudon were able to hit their ringed opponent despite the constant use of its rings in conjunction with normal evasive acts. Eventually it revealed two more pairs of arms coming from the remaining ringed nubs on the sides of its body. Eventually the battle ended when the ringed Pokémon knocked Kyogre and Groudon into an active ring each sending them home. "Were you surprised?" The remaining Pokémon asked the people with the slight echo its voice had most of the time present. "If only we could've gone all out. But regardless that was fun!" The cloaked female said with a smile, only visible due to the sunlight, on her face. As she said this her scythe folded itself into a more compact form that she then placed on her back.


	2. Confinement and Separation

The sky was completely covered by dark clouds. Thunder roared across the settlement while lightning crackled in the distance. Three Legendary Pokémon were present and they all had one opponent. The people of the settlement all clambered onto a nearby cliff as they looked on in both awe and fear. The cloaked female stood on one of the nearby buildings with a frown gritting her teeth. She wanted to stop the fight that was about to happen but she needed to keep the villagers safe from any stray attacks.

The first was a white-colored, bipedal, ten foot, six inch Pokémon with draconic, avian, and mammalian traits. A long voluminous wispy mane streamed out from the upper side of the snout and outwards from its head. The top this mane was adorned with two protrusions which resembled ears. It's face was fringed with spiky features, and it had a small pointed extension below the chin. Its eyes had blue irises and sclera. Two pairs of pointed white teeth were visible when its mouth opened, one set on the upper jaw the other on the lower. It had a long slender neck, with a fluffy, collar-like protrusion jutting out of two grey, silver-like neck-bands. Its arms began slender and arm-like, but then flared out into a more wing-like appearance, sporting four claws which resembled hands on the leading edge. There were plates on the back of its "hands" and like the claws sported the same color as the neck-bands. The Pokémon had a feathered or furry feature on its chest, with the lower portion protruding outwards to a point. Long feather-like protrusions jutted out of its thighs. On its feet were large gray claws, three at the front and one positioned at the back, resembling high heels. Its tail was a mass of plume and ribbon-like extensions, surrounded by two large bands, similar to the ones around its neck. This was the Legendary Dragon of Truth and part of the Original Dragon of Unova, Reshiram the Vast White Pokémon.

The second was a black, bipedal, nine foot, six inch Pokémon resembling a dragon or dinosaur, with dark patches on various portions of its body. It eyes had red scleras and white irises. It had a horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout. Its head sported a thundercloud-like crest tipped with a light blue coloration. Six pairs of pointed teeth were visible when its mouth opened, two on the upper jaw and four on the lower. At the base of its neck was a black spike and atop its shoulders were large black stud-like features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings also had such padding. The wings themselves were fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed with a small spike on one edge. The lower length of its arms extenuated into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of its waist was black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. Its knees were black, as were the foremost parts of its three-toed feet and spiked heels. It had a tail consisting of a large, round, conical formation, likened to that of an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and a band on the outer portion with three black spikes. This was the Legendary Dragon of Ideals, part of the Original Dragon of Unova, and Reshiram's counterpart, Zekrom the Deep Black Pokémon.

The third was a twelve foot, two inch, white, golem-like Pokémon with seven black circular "eyes" arranged in a specific pattern. Said pattern was the Pokémon's way of showing anger as they glow red when angered. It had six spots apart from its eyes that, which appeared to be gemstones. The top set was red, the middle set was blue, and the bottom set was silver. It had long arms, with three fairly human-like white fingers coming from what appeared to be dark holes but were actually some kind of dark surface, and short legs that ended in large mossy bushes instead of feet. It had large golden bands on its shoulders and wrists, with a sloping section on its chest which appeared to be its head and is also golden. Its body was covered in black stripes which had some thickness to them. There were two bushes of moss growing in between its shoulders and the golden slope. This was the Legendary Pokémon responsible for towing the continents as well as being the Guardian of the Land, Regigigas the Colossal Pokémon.

They all faced their ringed opponent who currently only had four arms in use the other two tucked away in their respective slots. The inner portion of Zekrom's tail spun to life with a neon light blue electrical glow. Reshiram's tail flared with intense heat and a flame appeared on the other end surrounding the plume. Regigigas brought its hands together before forming a light brownish sphere of energy surrounded by two rings of brown rocks. Zekrom then fired a beam of light blue electricity from an electrical sphere that had formed in its mouth. Reshiram fired off the flames it had built up at the back of its mouth in a stream of flames. Regigigas too fired its attack which consisted of many brown rocks surrounded by a light brown aura being fired at its opponent. All three attacks, Charge Beam, Flamethrower, and Smack Down, connected with their intended target creating a massive explosion as the Pokémon in question didn't even bother to anything about the incoming attacks. The villagers looked on in awe and amazement despite their current position. "That's incredible!" One managed to say through his shock. As the smoke cleared pieces of wood could be seen falling over indicating that some buildings had been destroyed by the explosion. Not only that but the ringed Pokémon was revealed to have not suffered much from the attack. Its eyes then gained a purple glow to them as it used Psychic to whip up a tornado which ended up carrying bits of debris with it. The tornado then made its away towards the three Legendary Pokémon. Once caught in it they were immediately disoriented each giving out cries of confusion. Then a mass of black and purple rings appeared as a sphere in front the ring on its torso. Sending three rings forward it then launched a beam of those dark rings at Reshiram. Shortly after the Dark Pulse connected a ring shot past it, expanded, and activated. The Dark Pulse then forced Reshiram through the ring presumably returning it home. The ringed Pokémon then did the same with Zekrom and Regigigas. Though in Regigigas's case it was briefly lifted into the air which allowed a ring to be slipped under it. As the Colossal Pokémon slowly sunk into the ring the ringed Pokémon gave off a laugh of glee. When Regigigas had finally sunken through the three rings immediately returned to their owner.

After seeing that the Legendary Pokémon were gone the cloaked female quickly made her way the massive ringed Psychic Type. "See?! I'm very very powerful!" The Pokémon bellowed. Its eyes once more lit up the the purple glow of Psychic. Gusts of wind began to gather behind it before it threw its arms in a motion that was akin to that one would make when throwing a ball. This sent the powerful winds forward which blew away debris, pots, knocked over palm trees, and blew apart entire houses. The cloaked female quickly appeared in front of it, her scythe at hand. Just as she was about to get its attention its laughter abruptly stopped. Ignoring the scythe wielding human in front of it, its attention had been caught by another human who had shown up. "Who are you and what do you want?" The Pokémon asked. The human was a man seemingly middle aged. He wore a white turban and a white cape. His was black and he had green eyes. He wore brown sandals and his clothes were two shades of brown and white. Around his neck he wore a golden pendant of a cross-like ring with four oval shaped indents on it. In his right hand he carried an object that resembled the Pokémon before him only in a more bottle-like form. The female turned around to face the man her self. The man then lifted up the bottle without a word. The gave a look of confusion before what appeared to be eye slots started glowing red. As soon as they did the Pokémon was frozen in place a look of anger now present on its face. He then removed the head-shaped cap and pointed the now open end the Psychic Type. "O imprisoning light… Come forth now!" The man said as the bottle began to glow. A blue aura surrounded the Pokémon which then made its into the open bottle. The Pokémon could feel its power being stripped from it and desperately tried to hold on to it. However it inevitably lost the struggle and its power was stripped from it and confined to the bottle. The female watched in horror as the one she cared most had its powers confined. She then turned to face the man, the look of anger on her face concealed by her hood. Before she could do anything he simply turned to her and held his left hand out. His pendant began to glow and a golden aura came from his hands. She gave a small gasp of shock before falling unconscious, dropping her scythe.


	3. A Relic, Once Hidden, Uncovered

A man on a Pokémon could be seen flying above the desert sand. The man was fairly tall and wore a red turban on his head along with a matching red cape. He had brown eyes and light skinned. His sleeves were gray with the rest of his robe being white. He had a gray sash just above his waist which had two thin black lines visible on it. From this sash hung a small black and brown pouch with a gold button. He wore black leggings and black boots which had three brown straps each. His hair color was black and he wore a golden pendant of a cross-like wheel with four oval-shaped indents.

The Pokémon he was riding was large and avian. It stood at a height of four feet and eleven inches. It had dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers were red with a strip of yellow coming before the blue tips. Its legs were long and thick with yellow talons consisting of three forward digits and one digit at the back. Each digit was tipped by a short, thick, black claw. It had a long, thick, yellow beak with a blue cere. On either side of the cere were its eyes which were black with small white pupils. Sprouting above them were three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers was a red, three-pointed design that spread across all three. On each side of its face, sprouting from behind the feathers on its forehead, were an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downwards. Behind the three feathers on its head was a large plume of white feathers that extended most of the way down its neck. These features combined resembled a Native American war bonnet. As per every member of its species it was male. This was a Pokémon known as the Valiant Pokémon, Braviary.

As the man and his Braviary flew they came across a rather large and squared rock formation with what appeared to be a cave entrance. Upon landing at the entrance he sent out another Pokémon after recalling Braviary to his Poké Ball.

The Pokémon that was sent out was three feet and eleven inches in height. It was primarily orange and spherical. It had eight yellow rocky spines extending from the side of its body, and multiple small, yellow, stony bumps running vertically along its center. On its back were dual rocky mounds, situated to the sides of the midline. Its large eyes consisted of thick, semicircular eyelids through which black sclera and red pupils could be seen. A black ring with six eyelash-like extensions surrounded each eye. In looked a lot like a miniature sun. Like all members of its species, it was genderless. This was a Pokémon known as the Meteorite Pokémon, Solrock.

Using its ability to levitate, the man lowered himself into the depths of the cavern. Upon reaching the bottom he released his grip on the Solrock. "Solrock. Use Flash." He told his Pokémon. Solrock nodded and began to glow lighting up the cavern. It cavern appeared to be nothing more than just gray rocks of no interest. However there appeared to be some kind of stone structure complete with a set of steps. Stepping forwards the man held his right arm out towards it, palm open. "O Time… O Skies… O Vast creation… Carry my words… Open the olden knot! Begone!" The man said his pendant glowing and a golden aura coming from his open hand. The golden aura from his hand caused what appeared to be some kind of barrier to vanish revealing the bottle that had been used to seal the ringed Pokémon all those years ago. Said bottle was being held up by six mysterious transparent blue strands. A look of joy spread across the mans face. He then approached the bottle, walking up the steps, grabbing it pulling it away from the strands. The strands broke leaving not a trace of their existence behind. The man looked at the bottle, happy to have finally gotten it. Just then the eye slots began to glow red. A look of shock crossed the mans face. The bottle then began to emit a purple shadowy aura which quickly spread to the man's body. His face contorted in pain as he grunted. After a moment the aura disappeared and the man's face relaxed. His eyes then snapped open now glowing red and a smirk appeared on his face. The bottle's eye slots then stopped glowing.


End file.
